Applications and user data are moving increasingly onto the Web. As a result, the web browser is becoming a primary on-ramp in the user's workflow. The desire for seamless and high-quality printing from the browser is therefore becoming increasingly important. At the same time, the use of mobile computing devices such as smart phones, PDAs, tablet PCs, etc., is growing at a dramatic rate. The market for such devices is estimated to reach into the hundreds of millions over the next several years alone. However, due to their small size and limited computing capability, mobile devices run non-traditional operating systems that provide limited printing functionality.